


By Surprise

by gettingbetter



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Seriously this is the most wholesome thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingbetter/pseuds/gettingbetter
Summary: Brad never expected it when he first asked Ray out, but together, they turn out to be a pretty damn domestic couple.





	By Surprise

Brad never expected it when he first asked Ray out, but together, they turn out to be a pretty damn domestic couple.

The kisses both loved planting on the other’s forehead were a welcome surprise. The way Ray clamps his limbs around Brad and does not let go, no matter the temperature, when they’re sleeping is less surprising, though, if Brad is being totally honest with himself, not entirely less welcome.

The real surprise comes in the little things. In the “what do you want for dinner tonight”s, the “you wanna duck out”s in the middle of company parties. The holding hands in the grocery store, the cuddling watching movies. The “I miss you” texts.

It’s not that he didn’t expect to get so attached to Ray. He knew from the start that he was head over heels, that this hick from Bumblefuck, Missouri was going to absolutely destroy him.

What blows his mind is that Ray feels the same. That he’s willing to shelf the bravado, the macho bullshit, to cuddle with him watching Criminal Minds. To hold hands in public. To whisper sweet nothings in the middle of the night, not just during sex, but when they’re just sleeping together, because he needs Brad to know how grateful he is to have him. Brad needs Ray to know it, too.

It comes as a surprise to both of them. But when they think about it, it seems better than anything either of them could’ve ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, to be honest, real life has really gotten in the way of fandom in a big way lately and I haven't been able to do any fic stuff in AGES... but suddenly, at 1AM on New Year's Day, inspiration struck and I just had to write the sappiest fic I've ever written. Hopefully that's a good sign and I'll be getting back into the groove soon (hopefully with something longer)? Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed it <3


End file.
